Tigre-Kureys Showdown
Tigre-Kureys Showdown is one of many Campaigns in Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tigre will face Kureys for the second time since the Battle of Ormea two years ago. Kureys viewed Tigre as a worthy rival because of his charisma that was able to make him sustain heavy losses by making Zhcted as his ally and able to rally many Knights' orders from Brune under his command. Kureys makes another invasion on Brune and wishes to fight against Tigre by bringing 150,000 troops to make another showdown against Tigre. The first showdown was postponed due to Muozinel's Navy are failed to take Nemetacum from Duke Thenardier and the second showdown are commenced once Damad reports about Tigre's survival prior to his disappearance after Asvarre Civil War to Kureys. Background First Invasion attempt Two years ago during Brune Civil War, after Roland's death, an invasion was attempted towards Brune Muozinel King's younger brother Kureys. Kashim, was the Commander of the 'Advance Army' consisting of 20,000 soldiers and Kureys Shahim Balamir led the Main Force of 30,000. Thenardier decided to defeat 20,000 with 7,000 soldiers after the Muozinel was first opposed by Tigre & his Zhcted allies, when the Muozinel army would be a little tired. But he later diverted his attention to South Brune Port to repel the Muozinel Navy's attack. Tigre intended to fight and prevent the invasion along with his Coalition Army, Silver Meteor Army, consisting of less than 2,000 soldiers. Kureys received news about the Advance Party's defeat with the loss of their commander (Kashim) as well as intelligence about Silver Meteor Army methods to defeat them. After learning of the Olmutz's Vanadis's (Ludmila Lourie) participation along with the Silver Meteor Army against the Advance Party he offered an alliance to the Vanadis Ludmila Lourie in order to fight against Silver Meteor Army but Ludmila that offer in favor of joining Silver Meteor Army to repel Muozinel Army at Ormea where Ludmila staged an all-out defensive siege warfare. With Tigre's heroic deeds, charisma, leadership and a bit of luck, he was able to gather support and reinforcements in time as Silver Meteor Army main force was on the verge of defeat causing Kureys to withdraw his army. Kureys later received news of another defeat - his navy was defeated by Duke Thenardier near the Southern Port of Brune. To not scar his image with a loss even with a larger army, he bestowed onto Tigre the title of Silvrash (in Muozinel, it means Shooting Star and is the legend of a great archer). He withdrew from Brune and claimed Tigre to be a worthy rival with whom he would like to fight again. He for almost a year gathered and prepared more soldiers to make another invasion against Brune. Post Brune Civil War Six months later, Kureys made another invasion attempt towards Brune while hearing the damaged of his men suffered during a civil war at Asvarre, though he was also heard about Tigre's supposed "death" in Asvarre Seas by an "accident". Still, Kureys didn't believe it as he dispatched Damad to find and confirm Tigre's whereabouts, which Damad did after spending his time with an amnesiac Tigre in Lebus. He already deployed 100,000 troops and he decide to withdraw until Damad returns to confirm Tigre's survival that later he gain information about Tigre's survival post Elizaveta Rescue Mission for the second time where Tigre and his companions fights Baba Yaga and her clay troops. Skirmish in Mohave River Nevertheless, the skirmish between Olmutz Army and Muozinel Army's Elite Unit begins where the former trying to prevent the latter from invading. As skirmish was however gave Kureys and the main force a chance to seize their chance to slip into Agnes without being detected by Olmutz Army. By the time the skirmish was over, Olmutz Army failed to prevent Muozinel Army from passing through Agnes and to make matters worse, Lavias sensed something ominous has happened in Brune, prompting Mila to leave Olmutz Army and heading to Brune alone. Battle Subjugation of Nemetacum Immediately after slipping though Agnes, Muozinel Army eventually arrives and subjugates Nemetacum after House Thenardier's downfall while committing atrocities there, such as enslaving everyone while looting and vandalizing properties. Those who resist the invasion will be killed by Muozinel soldiers, though some are spared for their surrender to the invading army where their lives and properties are spared in return. Even with this successful subjugation however, Kureys viewed the battle result as boring as there are few resistance left in Brune, while Damad leads 2,000 Muozinel scout soldiers to navigate Brune's further north and west where they witnessed the fall of Greast Army in Montour Plains. Retaliation Begins Brune retaliation began with a small skirmish between Moonlight Knights and Muozinel Army Reconnaissance Unit at the southern hills. Each unit comprised at least 200 men but neither of them willing to back down. Throughout the intense clash, however, the Moonlight Knights managed to gain its advantage when Tigre killed the leader of the Reconnaissance Unit, then ordered his fellow soldiers to annihilated the remaining Muozinel soldiers. Muozinel Siege Attempt on Nice Showdown Between Supreme Commanders Aftermath Trivia * This is the first showdown where both Tigre and Kureys will display their army's might unlike at previous invasion where Kureys met Tigre on the 2nd half of the invasion and Tigre was at heavy disadvantages over number and fatigues. * For the Defense of Nice, it is the first battle of wits and endurance itself that contains a siege warfare which happens day and night (The battle for Defense of Nice was never having a pause during this event) Navigation Category:Event Category:War